


虫铁│I’m Not Here to Guide

by Moon_Ridge



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Ridge/pseuds/Moon_Ridge
Summary: “我是个自大狂。我擅自闯入你的生活，自诩你的‘导师’，我给你先进的战衣，让你从好邻居成为复仇者，我嘴上说着不让你跟着我去太空，可实际上我做的每件事都在纵容甚至怂恿你肆无忌惮地冒生命危险，你知道我总会忍不住为你收拾烂摊子。”“你消散成灰后我才明白，‘成长’是属于你自己的权利，我无论如何都不该剥夺。”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	虫铁│I’m Not Here to Guide

**Author's Note:**

> * 虫2上映之前受A4结局刺激而形成的负能产物，接A4剧情，选取了一些虫2预告片段自由发挥  
> * 一个谈人生谈理想谈责任的故事，狗血预警，疑似（？） BE预警  
> * 算是用这个文来谈谈自己对虫铁这个cp本质的个人理解...

01  
他凝视了一会战服，将衣柜门关上。  
“为什么不带上它？”  
Peter闻声，收起脸上蔓延开的伤感神情，转身面向那个男人。“这只是一次欧洲旅行。”  
男人站在窗边，双手插在口袋里，语气中带着惯有的漫不经心，“看看风景，散散心，huh？”  
“没错，”Peter故意用明朗的语调回答，甚至扯扯嘴角，权当是一个笑容。“和我的朋友们一起，no mission，no fight。”  
Peter扭过头继续收拾行李。他一边等着对方的回应，一边尝试着哼些轻快的调子。毫无意外他失败了，他的嗓子像是被什么堵住了，这段时间一直都是。  
“Oh，那挺不错的。”被男孩晾在视野之外，Tony无可奈何地拧着眉。“不过我猜Fury可不会喜欢被你挂电话……”  
“Yeah yeah——这一点Happy已经跟我念叨了上千次了。”Peter目不转睛，毫不客气地打断他，随意地将各种东西扔进背包，“老天……Mr.Stark，这次你有别的什么建议要给我吗？”  
他想让自己看上去强硬些，可通红的眼眶他掩饰不了。  
劝劝我吧，拜托你。  
他终于还是忍不住再次看向那个人，但窗边已经空空如也。 

02  
又是这样。  
战争结束以来，这是Tony Stark第三次毫无预兆地出现在他面前，又毫无预兆地消失。  
Peter闭上眼咽下胸腔内翻涌的情绪。  
第一次Tony无视了Peter见到自己时难以置信的神情和汹涌的泪水，要他以蜘蛛侠的身份接受出席斯塔克工业记者会的邀请。  
第二次Tony嘱咐他记得多去陪陪Morgan，还嘲笑他怎么还在吃同一家店的三明治。  
Peter猜不透Tony究竟是什么时候给Karen写入了这个该死的全息影像程序，猜不透究竟在什么情况下才会触发他的出现，猜不透他究竟想向自己传达些什么，只知道每一次他们都没能进行一场有始有终的对话，Tony总会在中途眨眼的功夫恶作剧般地消失，他有空在每次出现时换一身和上回不一样的行头，却没空听自己把话说完。  
这很Tony Stark，男孩心里揶揄着。 

03  
出发的前一天，Peter去看了Morgan。  
“You know what，我要去欧洲一段时间了，你想要我带点礼物吗？”Peter手把手地教着小姑娘拼装迷你的反应堆模型。  
“欧洲是什么地方？”  
小孩子不懂的东西太多，听到什么都会问，却又好像并不急于知道。  
“欧洲……是一个很远的地方，要坐飞机好几个小时才能到。”  
“比Daddy去的地方还远吗？”Morgan被圈在Peter怀里，看不见他的表情。“坐飞机去找Daddy，要几个小时？”  
她的大哥哥把拼好的玩具轻轻放在她的手中。  
“噢，那要花好多年呢。”  
他顿了顿，“不过我可比你走运，会比你早几年到那儿。”  
小姑娘的朵拉手表发出了“嘀嘀”的响声，“午睡时间。”她告诉Peter，后者将她牵回了卧室。  
“你见过幽灵吗？”她从被窝中探出脑袋问。  
正要出去的Peter愣了神，鬼使神差地说：“你是说你爸爸？”  
“Daddy不是幽灵。”Morgan摇头，“我是说藏在衣柜里的幽灵。”  
“你的Daddy不会突然出现在你面前，又突然消失吗？”  
Morgan不明白他怎么问这么奇怪的问题，“他为什么会？”  
Peter无言以对，只得试着转移话题。  
“Dear，衣柜里的幽灵不会伤害你的，而且现在是白天，不必害怕。”  
“我不怕。”Morgan自豪地歪歪头，“Daddy告诉过我，它们是在夜里保护我的。” 

Peter轻轻关上房门，经过了Tony曾经的工作间。这里静悄悄的，Friday让一切机器处在待机状态。  
“我知道你能看见我。”他喃喃自语。  
“你在这儿，对吗？”  
“你应该在这儿的，Morgan很想你。”  
他锲而不舍地伫立着，什么也没等到。 

04  
“让我表达得再明确些：我不打算替你们做事。”Peter抱着双臂朝Nick Fury说道，“Mr.Fury，现在如果你想留下来陪我那刚刚被你击晕的朋友过夜，请便。”  
他瞥一眼地上不省人事的Ned，拿起自己的外套径直走了出去。  
虽说是夏夜，风吹起来还是让Peter觉得微凉，他裹紧了衣服，漫无目的地走在异国街头。  
忽然他的身侧出现了一些闪动的光点，这些光点逐渐密集，呈现出具象而精细的人影。  
Tony两手插兜，步履轻快地和Peter并排走着，他这回甚至换了一身花衬衫，胸口挂着墨镜，看起来比Peter更像是来度假的。  
“早告诉你了，他想找到你，你不接电话也没用。”  
Peter脚步慢下来，叹了口气。  
“Sir……您让我开始觉得，您每一次出现都是为了来惹恼我的。”  
“你是这么想的？”Tony边走边低头看着地面。  
“我不知道。也许由您来解答更合适？这个即时互动全息影像程序——我这么叫没错吧——您甚至没有给Morgan留下一个。”  
“没错，你概括得很准确。很明显这既不是平时常用的远程通讯技术，又不是遗言录像，称作AI？似乎也不够恰当，我想这只是……我。”Tony斟酌着措辞，“我把这项技术只留给了你一个人，因为我有足够的信心确定Morgan不需要它。而你——Peter，”Tony指了指Peter，“我很担忧你。”  
Tony是对的。  
成为Peter的梦魇的不是战争，而是战争的胜利。在无数个死寂的深夜，那张半边灼伤的面孔不可抗拒地霸占他的脑海，响指声在耳边回荡，无限放大，直至变成轰鸣。  
但男孩终归是固执的。“担忧什么？”他若无其事地摊手。“战争结束了，我还和五年前一样年轻，我可以像你来皇后区找我之前那样做一个微不足道的好邻居，只需要在家附近的街区打击罪犯、扶老奶奶过马路，另外——看看现在的我，我在威尼斯，这是我的假期，一个不需要任务和战斗的假期，你看见了吗？Mr.Stark？这里没有什么需要你来担忧。”  
我不过是失去你罢了，除此之外一切都很好。  
“你在试着让我相信你很好？Peter，在你要别人相信一件事的时候，你自己应该先相信它。”  
“Ego。”Peter轻声吐出这个词。“你的自负让你用自我毁灭的方式来拯救众生。而现在你又自负地认为我脆弱到承担不起你的离去。”  
他的先生没有急着为自己辩解，只是朝他宽容地笑笑。  
“别急着反驳我。”  
“既然你是为我担忧才以这种方式出现在我身边，不如你来告诉我，我究竟该不该听Nick Fury的？”  
Tony停下脚步，盯着他的双眼沉默半晌，回答：“我不是来指引你的。”  
不等Peter追问，面前的人就消散成零星的光点，隐没在夜色里。  
“For God's sake——！”Peter崩溃一般地朝空气挥出一拳，嘶吼声在空荡荡的大街上回响。 

05  
他看上去糟透了。  
——男孩明显是刚经历了一场不太顺利的战斗，面罩早已经被他扯下，露出擦伤的脸颊和带血的嘴角。  
他早已经习惯这些小伤痛，因为他知道它们从来不会在自己身上待太久。但此刻Peter更宁愿蜘蛛血清暂时失效，让肉体上的痛觉能足够猛烈，好帮他从心口的剜痛分散开一些注意力。  
距离天亮大概还有两个小时，他不知道自己还能待在这个天台上回避敌人多久。面前这堵墙上是巨幅涂鸦，画中的人抬手将掌心炮瞄准前方，张扬的金红战衣熠熠生辉。  
他已经盯着这幅涂鸦出神了好一会儿了，当tony的脸和画中人的面甲重叠的时候，他花了几秒来确认自己没有被揍出幻觉。  
“还是我本人酷一些。”Tony指了指身后的涂鸦，朝他走来。  
“人们都爱戴你，不是吗？”  
Peter坐在地上摆弄着面罩。“无论我走到哪，我总能看见你。”  
“可你知道吗，Mr.Stark，其实我恨透了这些无处不在的涂鸦。”  
正在边上俯瞰着威尼斯夜景的Tony背对着他，没有回话，但他知道他在听。  
“一个真切存在过的人，曾经和所有人共享着同一个世界，现在却被永远定格在了不会动的墙上，而人们把这称作‘怀念’。”  
耶稣可以被钉在十字架上，在世上每一间教堂里以千篇一律的姿态供人仰仗，但Iron Man不能，Peter不想要这样。  
“可我见过你冲上云霄的模样，漫天的星星都向你臣服。”  
Tony转身冲他摇头，喃喃：“你过于看高我了，kid。我是说，你这种盲目的崇拜某种程度上是满足了我不得了的虚荣心，但对于你不会有半点好处。”  
“不，我说的话一点也不夸张。我已经见过了真正的Tony Stark，那个活生生的你，我不想要什么葬礼，不想要街头巷尾的该死的涂鸦，不想要这个——，”Peter朝眼前的全息影像摊了摊手，“它们只会不留余地地向我强调你已经离开的事实，除此之外毫无意义。”他的眼眶又泛红了。  
实在很令人难堪，关于“我很好”的谎言，我既没骗过你，又没蒙蔽住我自己。  
“我很抱歉，Peter。”Tony轻声说。  
Peter的声音有点哽咽，“我试过了，”他起身走到天台边缘坐下，“我答应帮Fury拯救世界......老实说我不知道自己为什么会答应，没人来告诉我究竟怎么做才对。你也看到了，我试过了，然后把一切搞得一团糟。”  
Tony坐在他身边若无其事地耸肩，“噢，这就是我们的本事，没什么稀奇的。你可以去问问任何一个复仇者，谁不是常常把一切搞得一团糟？还记得那艘被劈成两半的船吗？那时候你可是理直气壮，而不是像现在这样垂头丧气。”  
“或许这就是我最大的本事。我成不了下一个钢铁侠，我甚至不是一名合格的蜘蛛侠。”男孩望着Tony笑。"I'm nothing without the suit，I‘m nothing without you.”  
“嘿，”Tony的神色稍稍严厉了起来，“看着我，Peter，不要试图用这种话来故意激我，我说过了，我不是来指引你的，我不会告诉你要做什么，该怎么做。对一个真正的复仇者来说，把一切搞得一团糟不是结局，只是结局前的一个插曲罢了。”  
“那你为什么还要出现在这里？”Peter也激动地提高了音量，以至于眼泪抑制不住地滚落下来，他原本没想让自己显得这么矫情，“过去我由着自己的性子逞英雄，从不计较后果，认为自己已经能做一名合格的复仇者了。但现在我不这么想了，我知道自己还没有准备好的时候，身边每个人却又开始和我谈论起责任。”  
Peter知道此刻涕泗交流的自己看上去肯定很糟糕，他扭头看向别处。“从前的我不会承认这一点，但是——我需要你，Mr.Stark，很抱歉，我从没像现在这样感到孤独和无助，我需要你。”  
沉默中，他感到Tony将手放在了他的肩上，尽管他知道事实上这个全息影像不会给他带来任何触感。  
“Morgan不到一岁的时候，我就常常带她去市区的公园。”Tony说。  
“那时她还在学走路，看见大些的孩子满世界疯跑，她也耐不住要效仿，那两条小腿迈着蹒跚的步子摔过多少回，你肯定能想象。  
“我怎么能无动于衷呢？但Pepper叫我不要去扶。于是一次一次，我蹲在十米开外，看着她一边叫着‘daddy’一边自己爬起来，耐心地等她一步步向我靠近，然后我才把她搂进怀里，抹掉她脸颊上的眼泪，拍掉她身上的灰尘。”  
“那时我不知道这么做对不对，我想这对小女孩来说或许太狠心了。但后来她长得越来越高，跑得越来越快，当我们在树林里玩冒险游戏的时候，她甚至跑在我们前头。”  
“她会踩到潮湿的落叶滑倒，会被掉下来的小树枝砸到，但我没再听到她像蹒跚学步时那样呼唤我。事实上，她头也不回，在我们来得及注意到发生了什么之前，她就爬起来跑远了。”  
Tony忍不住笑起来，“God，她真的是个酷女孩，对吗？”  
Peter没有做声。  
“……这是我一生中最圆满的五年。”Tony眼底满是眷恋。“但要把你找回来的想法，我一刻也没停止过。”  
“天知道我看见你回来有多高兴。只是我还没来得及告诉你一切是怎么回事，就打了那个响指……说不定，那法师在骗人，根本没有什么千万分之一，说不定还有别的办法，但我还是打了那个响指……well，也许你是对的，这就是我的自负在作祟。”他快要语无伦次了，“我想说的是，在和你重逢的第一天，我就几乎不告而别，我知道这有多让人难以接受。”  
“所以，我给你的Karen送了一个礼物，我的新发明。事实上在你回来之前我就在着手做这件事，曾经有人叫我‘futurist’，其实也不无道理。” 

“……你是说，”Peter闷声说，“哪怕你现在还活着，也不会再像从前那样做我的导师了。”  
你的虚拟影像，不过是暂且延续了你的陪伴。  
Tony拍拍他的肩，“That's my boy.”  
“我是个自大狂。我擅自闯入你的生活，自诩你的‘导师’，我给你先进的战衣，让你从好邻居成为复仇者，我嘴上说着不让你跟着我去太空，可实际上我做的每件事都在纵容甚至怂恿你肆无忌惮地冒生命危险，你知道我总会忍不住为你收拾烂摊子。你消散成灰后我才明白，‘成长’是属于你自己的权利，我无论如何都不该剥夺。”  
“Please，Tony，不要这么说……”  
“你该擦擦眼泪了，kid。”  
泛着莹莹蓝光的影像起身走出天台边缘，在空中稳稳地站着。 

“……你不会再回来了，对吗。可是我从来都没责怪过你任何事，你不知道你第一次出现在我的生活中对我意味着什么……一直以来我都想告诉你……”  
“不，Peter，别说。”  
Tony轻声打断。 

可是先生，你不让我哭，也不让我说，我要怎么让你明白我爱你？  
我明白。 

“你才17岁，人生才刚刚开了个头，相信我，你还有很多人要去爱，你会成为了不起的超级英雄，别听他们的，你才不需要做下一个钢铁侠——”  
“你可是Peter Parker啊。”  
Tony带上墨镜朝男孩笑笑，转过身走远了，身影无声地散作星光。 

Fin.


End file.
